Facebook version closing
Dear Community, We will be closing the Facebook version of Dragon City on 10/02/2020 at 12:00:00 PM (CET). To continue enjoying Dragon City you can simply download the mobile or Windows version of Dragon City. When you log in to that version with your Facebook account it will automatically transfer all of your purchases, in-game items and progress across. Please see the FAQ for more details. The Facebook closure will happen in 3 steps: # 16/12/2019 Facebook feature alignment # 09/01/2020 Facebook payments switched off # 10/02/2020 Facebook closing day Step 1: Facebook feature alignment (16/12/2019 at 12:00:00 PM CET) We will align the features of the Facebook version of the game with the mobile and Windows version of the game on 16/12/2019, this will mean turning off the following features in the Facebook version: * Wizard Towers * Dungeon Floating Habitat * Lost items * Deus Daily Bonus * Monday Rewards * Black Market * Mystery Eggs * Invite Friends for Gems. Players who own the Wizard Towers or Dungeon Floating Habitat and who have linked their Facebook account to the mobile or Windows version of Dragon City will automatically receive certain bonus in-game items, please see below for more details. Step 2: Facebook payments switched off (09/01/2020 at 12:00:00 PM CET) We will disable payments on the Facebook platform on''' 09/01/2020 at 12:00:00 PM CET. The mobile and Windows versions of the game are not affected by this and you will still be able to make purchases as normal there. '''Step 3: Facebook closing day (10/02/2020 at 12:00:00 PM CET) On''' 10/02/2020 at 12:00:00 PM CET we will close the Facebook version of the game. = '''F.A.Q. = “Why are we removing Facebook exclusive features?” Our main efforts are focused on offering a single and balanced experience that doesn’t force you to log onto several platforms to be able to get the most out of our game. Also with recent Facebook changes, a lot of our older systems either weren’t supported anymore or were just causing problems for our most devoted players. Some systems also provide unfair advantages to players in exchange for large amounts of gems, which after listening to the community’s feedback, we feel we should not be part of the metagame strategy. For the past few months, we’ve been working on offering similar systems and rewards to the mobile game (like the daily login rewards) and we will continue to listen to our players feedback to ensure we can continue to build an engaging experience for our players. So, in order to offer a smoother experience and in an effort to level the playing field, we will be removing these features during our Facebook closure period. “What is going to happen with my account?” If you have ONLY played on Facebook The Facebook version will be closing which means that after 10/02/2020 the only way to continue playing Dragon City is to download the game on your mobile device or install the Windows version'of the game on your PC. All Facebook players that move over to the mobile or Windows versions of Dragon City can recover all purchases, in-game items and progress by connecting their Facebook account to Dragon City at the start of the tutorial or from the settings menu at any point after the tutorial. If you have played on Facebook AND the mobile or Windows versions There should be no change and you do not need to take any action, you can continue playing as normal on mobile or Windows. '“What is going to happen with the Wizards Towers I bought?” If you purchased any Wizards towers in the Facebook version of the game, you will receive certain bonus in-game items for them after 16/12/2019 at 12:00:00 PM CET once you have linked your Facebook account to the mobile or Windows version of the game. The number of the bonus in-game items you will receive depends on how many Wizard towers you have and will be as follows: “What is going to happen with the Dungeon Floating Habitat I have?” This exclusive floating island was obtainable via one of the first Dragon City events on Facebook and is now a sign of great commitment to the game. We understand the emotional value connected to it and so we want you to be able to keep it: * The Floating Island will automatically become a super-exclusive decoration in your mobile or Windows version of the game! A sign of longevity and proof that you are one of our founding Dragon Masters. This will happen after 16/12/2019 at 12:00:00 PM CET once you have linked your Facebook account to the mobile or Windows version of the game. * Any dragons inside the dungeon will be automatically moved to storage when the transfer occurs. “What is going to happen with payments through Facebook?” We will disable payments on the Facebook version of Dragon City from 09/01/2020. Any items already purchased on the Facebook version, and which are compatible with the mobile and Windows version, will be accessible in the mobile version and Windows version of the game after you link your Facebook account there. “What if I can only play on PC?” We have developed a Windows version of Dragon City for those players who wish to keep playing on PC. You can download this version through the Microsoft Store, link your Facebook account and continue playing as normal.